<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>生鲜 by Funchii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787073">生鲜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funchii/pseuds/Funchii'>Funchii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>taekook - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funchii/pseuds/Funchii</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>生鲜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>当阳光触及皮肤，腐灼发烫。</p>
<p>那人每一次嚣张的扬眉，每一次不经意的抬眸，月光下血色的双瞳，都在牵引着他越陷越深。右手扣着扳机的银枪上，绽出猩红带刺的野玫瑰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>“你知道我从发烂发臭的坟墓里挣扎着爬出来，视野里横尸遍野，尽是被挑开的血管，瞪大无神的双目和狰狞扭曲的面孔。”</p>
<p>“我如此冷血，能有什么资格去渴求被爱的温度。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>被火海淹没的残破古堡，烧灼，放任。燃烧的火焰点亮夜晚的天际，放声嘶吼过后，只剩令人恐惧沉闷的寂静。</p>
<p>金泰亨是那场战役里为数不多的幸存者。</p>
<p>-<br/>十几年前经历过一次十分重大的，发生在种族内部的意外变故。<br/>当时他还是个普通的人类。</p>
<p>过着十几岁小孩无拘无束的生活，他曾经很快乐。身边有爱他的父母，有亲密无间的竹马。</p>
<p>田柾国，是金泰亨喜欢的人。少年还没理清陷入情窦初开的心情，他很不着急地觉得以后有的是机会去坦白了解，于是暂时先把这个他们之间唯一的秘密藏在了心底。</p>
<p>他有向往憧憬的明天，有幻想中美好的未来。他以为自己会一直一直这么快乐下去，如果不是那场莫名其妙就爆发的瘟疫。</p>
<p>不知源头的病因，把染上怪病的一些人折磨得失心疯狂，不受控制。刚发病，就有了程度很深的病状。</p>
<p>治疗的周期很短。</p>
<p>没过多久，死神就披着黑袍带着镰刀席卷而来，手起刀落，许多人成了无家可归的亡魂。</p>
<p>落后的医疗技术，面临生死突然变得淡薄微乎其微的血缘情结，瘟疫带来的惨状，那些死了的人们堆积成小山堆，被草率的填进了挖好的大坑。</p>
<p>没有致辞，没有石碑，背靠深坑，面盖黄土。</p>
<p>沉重的记忆还没有来得及淡忘，死去的亲人还没来得及祭奠，谁能料想他们换了副相貌，身体里还藏匿着原先的灵魂。</p>
<p>从那片被人践踏过的土地里，回来了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在一个电闪雷鸣过后的夜晚，空气湿润饱含水汽，忙碌后的人们都还在疲惫酣睡着。没有人会注意到那块距离居住地不到一公里的埋葬地，危机的暗潮在肆意涌动。</p>
<p>还在云层里闪躲的月亮，在暴雨后探出了脑袋。</p>
<p>云间透出的那一点光亮，映照在黑夜中猛地突破黄土伸出肿胀的双手上。诡异初生的惊人欲望让这些原本死去的人们好像如同复生一般，当黄土从头顶抖落，那些原本倒下的人们，重新站立。</p>
<p>寻着最原始的需求，他们颤颤巍巍朝着极具诱惑力的活物奔去。并不顾虑声响的行动惊醒了敏感的牛羊，它们猛地被咬断的脖子，每一次撕扯声都清晰入耳。</p>
<p>流淌的血染红了囤积的草堆，惊叫声也划破了沉寂的长夜。</p>
<p>家家户户点起了灯，开始喧哗熙攘。摸索到了枕头下用来防身的手枪，取下了墙上挂着的屠刀和削尖的木头，纷纷出了门。声音就是从不远处的牲畜房传来的，高低断续的惨叫声在夜晚听来格外惨栗。</p>
<p>等到族民赶到的时候，眼前的惨象是他们从未见到过的。</p>
<p>他们不久前亲手埋葬过因患病而死去的亲属，竟然重新出现在了自己的面前。拥有同一具身体，相似的容貌，正埋头吸食着平日里不可能压制住的牛羊的鲜血。</p>
<p>发红的双眼，醒目的獠牙，连带着满嘴的血污。</p>
<p>他们抬头与之对上的视线，眼神里有一瞬间的惶神和错愕，凝视间夹杂着还没沉淀忘却的感情与新生本能的对抗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>已经饱食的那一群，没了吸食血红强烈的冲动，而那另外还饿着的一群，却开始慢慢向他们逼近。</p>
<p>艰难又犹豫地后退，手中握着的武器还在微微颤抖。没有人摸清头脑，关于现在到底应该做什么。为什么会变成现在这个样子，这是需要自相残杀的境地吗，谁来给出答案。</p>
<p>第一个双手沾满自己家人鲜血的人，谁愿意当。</p>
<p>还在踌躇间，边角里一个没被人发觉跪在暗处的人回头了，猛地扑向了离那块草堆最近的女人。</p>
<p>手无寸铁，那獠牙毫不犹豫地深深咬进她脖子里。<br/>几秒钟的大叫和挣扎之后，睁着眼睛，软了四肢。</p>
<p>那人还压在她身上不断用长而尖硬的指甲挑开坚韧的血管，血溅了女人一脸，四散的血滴甚至落上了她失焦的眼球。</p>
<p>谁也没预料到这个场面，女人的丈夫带领着一行较为强壮的男人悲愤地拿着砍刀冲过去，用力甩起胳膊再落下，刀就嵌入了几个失控者的头骨。</p>
<p>再费力地拔出来，没有意料中的倒地，那些人竟然转过头来咬上了他们还在挥舞的手臂。</p>
<p>其中对峙的一男一女，那女人在撕扯中竟硬生生拽下来男人手臂一块肉，伤口随着男人痛苦的叫喊变得血肉模糊。</p>
<p>她张口吐了肉，重新扑上去，牙齿狠狠扎进颈动脉，她那因为大力吸食而凹陷的脸颊，不停在收缩鼓动着。随即，男人的身体便以肉眼可见的速度塌陷干瘪。</p>
<p>这已经是他们死掉的第二个人了。</p>
<p>接着惨剧持续上演，倒下三个四个，五个六个。有男人有女人，有老人还有小孩。</p>
<p>被砍倒了，那些人却还能站起，原本死而复生就是超出他们认知范围的事情，现在事态更为扑朔迷离了。</p>
<p>乱战在双方死伤里拉上了帷幕，那群嗜血的在时间拉锯里渐渐恢复了意识。就像刚醒过来的时候，庆幸着自己终于清醒，却看到了无意识间犯下的错。死去的亲人，惨痛的代价，全落到了他们自己身上。</p>
<p>獠牙扎进了爱人的身体，鲜活的生命成了干冷的尸体。而这一切的主谋，是他们自己。</p>
<p>颤抖无助，沉重的膝盖跪了地，扬起尘土叩出声响。还存活的亲人们相认之后短暂相拥，却在痛失亲眷的人面前很快松开手拉开了距离。</p>
<p>重逢的开始以惨剧结尾，那么这重逢必定就意味着再一次别离。</p>
<p>被感染重生的人除了产生嗜血的症状，还新生了感知其他同族所在地的能力，空气里带血的介质，引导着一个看不到头的方向。他们做好决定要离开，这是毋庸置疑的解决方法，是没有任何退路的自我驱逐。</p>
<p>趁着嗜血欲望还在过渡的时期，一行人狼狈地带了简易的行李准备去投奔距离不过20公里的同族。</p>
<p>天际破晓之际，晨光缀上海平面。一行人在阴影里加快了前行的脚步，却没察觉到身后拿着武器靠近的族民们。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>放逐是商讨过后的结果没有错，但是那群人之间当然会有咽不下那口气想要复仇的人在。表面上妥协了让他们走，实际上就是想趁其不备永除后患。他们戴上了面具，为的就是防止被认出来具体是谁。</p>
<p>金泰亨当时被不善战的父母拉拽着逃离，三步并两步的奔跑之间，他止不住回头看。</p>
<p>阳光一点点爬上山坡，原先落在身上只会有温暖和惬意的阳光，现在成了那些人的威胁。</p>
<p>眼里满是拿着武器和锐利木桩的蒙面人。他看着自己所谓的亲族，逼迫着一群人偿命，那些掉队的落后的都被屠杀牲畜的大刀砍倒在地，脑袋在不平坦的地面滚动，从脖子的断层里涌出大量刺目的红。</p>
<p>无力的四肢，还有身首分离的尸体。他对上那些还没有合上的眼睛，浑身颤栗。那是他看到过的最令他毛骨悚然深觉恐怖的画面。</p>
<p>猛地眼里闯进了一个熟悉的身影，那是他除了父母以外最喜欢的人，田柾国。</p>
<p>还没成熟的属于少年的瘦削身板站在山坡上无助着，视线的终点是他被感染的妈妈。来回趿着步子，靠近也不是，远离也不是。双手无措的挥舞着，也不知道是想抓住什么还是想向谁求助。</p>
<p>全然不知身后有已经度过饱食期失控的血族在靠近。前方是亲情，后方是危险。田柾国的注意力全都在自己的眼前，仿佛他的背后完全可以置身不顾。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而这个时候金泰亨已经松开手了，他松开了和父母间的亲情羁绊，松开了可以安然度过的生活，松开了因为太阳升起会感到开心的明天。</p>
<p>他奋力的奔跑，奔跑。他把田柾国推开了，很用力，这个力度甚至把他自己反向推入了不复的深渊。他被那人抓住肩膀咬住了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>发烫的血液喷溅出来。</p>
<p>痛，真的很痛。那扎进骨肉里的獠牙，还在继续深入着，带走在他身体里维持生命循环的源泉。热感，和温度，一点点被抽离，连带着他那点不足为道的意识，视线渐渐变得模糊了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>似近似远，他好像听到了父母撕心裂肺的惨叫声，还没完全闭上的双眼在挣扎间看到田柾国被追上来的族民护在了身后。</p>
<p>合上眼，好像耳朵突然听得清晰了，周遭的一切声音都开始变得清楚起来。他甚至能够抽丝剥茧地分辨出每一个人的声音。他知道田柾国在呼唤他，少年的原本清亮温润的声音变得嘶哑又沉痛。</p>
<p>不过田柾国没事，那就好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>金泰亨没想过自己能再一次醒来。</p>
<p>缓缓地睁开眼睛，不是想象中充满光明的天堂，他的身边甚至一缕阳光也见不到。躺在很硬的木质板床上，连空气都沉闷湿润，黏浊在呼吸道里。</p>
<p>湿润中混杂着血腥味。每呼吸一次就刺激着他的神经，太阳穴跟着一下一下地跳突。心脏也随着这个气味越跳越快，血液在浑身上下倒流。</p>
<p>陌生。</p>
<p>他不应该还活着的。金泰亨这么想着，摸索着下了床板，这看起来像是一座废弃了很久的古堡。摇晃着走到了一面完全隐没在黑暗里的镜子前。他的视力变差了，直到凑到了镜子跟前才看清现在自己的那张脸。</p>
<p>血色被抽离，残余的凝结成斑驳的紫色，在脸上交错纵横。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>金泰亨成了血族的一员。</p>
<p>在他失去意识之后，被血族人救下了，没有因为失血过多而死亡，反而因为在伤口处偶然完成了血液相交，这具身体便成了现在这副样子。</p>
<p>说真的，当时如果死了的话该多好。 他这么想。</p>
<p>现在的情况，对谁而言都是一种巨大的折磨。</p>
<p>他握紧拳头砸碎了自己身前的每一面镜子，由一个点发散出来的裂痕，就像他没走完的人生，遗憾和无言伴随着四散玻璃破碎在地上的刺耳响声，他看着那发乌的称不上是血液的物质从手背的骨突处溢出来。</p>
<p>玻璃渣子嵌进了血肉，却丝毫感觉不到疼痛。他好像成了感官麻木的嗜血怪物。</p>
<p>他曾经拥有的一切，全都支离破碎。</p>
<p>金泰亨很长一段时间都在进行自我虐待，在同族人怜惜的眼光里不断受伤再不断痊愈，陷入无尽的反复重复，他没有办法杀死自己。</p>
<p>被咬，被救，被迫重生，在他眼里都是莫大的悲哀。</p>
<p>选择是他自己做的，从他决定推开田柾国的那一刻起，好像他们两个人的生活就再也没了联系，完完全全被分割成了两个世界。</p>
<p>他想象中的美好场面，再也不会出现。</p>
<p>想再次见到的人，可能也再也不会相见。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>就在自己的眼前。</p>
<p>金泰亨倒在了自己的眼前，周围血红一片，还被掳走了。田柾国除了喊叫他的名字什么都做不了，这是第二次遇到这么无力悲哀的事情。</p>
<p>第一次是他们还小的时候，在森林里打闹，阳光透过树叶的间隙落在他跟前少年的身上，脚跟抬起落地，奔跑间光怪陆离，一切好像就发生在昨天，每一个细节都还清晰得历历在目。</p>
<p>在那人突然被树根绊倒，整个身体倾斜摔下高度惊人的山坡的时候，他猛地伸手抓住的那一块衣料，被撕裂开来发出声响，随即金泰亨就消失了。</p>
<p>只剩下他停止在半空中颤抖的手和破碎的白色布料。</p>
<p>金泰亨掉下去了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>翻滚碰撞的声音在耳边炸裂开来，几秒钟之后就没了动静。惊恐和不安写在田柾国的脸上，他甚至没有喊金泰亨的名字，他怕那人不给他回应。他手忙脚乱地找落脚点，掰断了树枝踢开了石块，连摔带爬的到了那个不见光的谷底。</p>
<p>看到了宛若碎片一般的金泰亨。<br/>脆弱，渺小，不堪一击。</p>
<p>从心脏传来的钝痛感让他迈开了朝着那人去的步子，一步，两步，靠近了。他跪在土里，湿润的水分立马在膝盖处晕开，带着冰冷的温度。</p>
<p>田柾国小心翼翼地把金泰亨翻转过来，看到了他脸侧最为明显的在流血的伤口。粘腻，温热，还有细碎的血块凝结在一起。</p>
<p>紧闭的颤动长睫毛，还有微皱的眉头，有点沉重的鼻息。他轻手轻脚的把人挪到后背上，挑拣了一只看起来较为坚固的枝干，脚跟和手臂都使着劲儿，压低重心，费了好大劲才从那个谷底爬上来。</p>
<p>他感觉得到金泰亨吐在他脖颈间的呼吸，他想如果这痛苦能换作他来承担该有多好。</p>
<p>那道伤疤，映在田柾国的眼睛里，就那样醒目的刺痛着。交给时间会被淡忘，而他看一眼就足够将其铭记在心。他始终把那件事归为他自己的失误，尽管没有人认为那是他的错，包括金泰亨。</p>
<p>而那样温柔的金泰亨，还在这一刻推开了他。</p>
<p>他是田柾国在心底发过誓要一直守护的人。却迎来了不该属于他的结局。他的未来本是铺满鲜花的，阳光闪耀的。现在却被掩盖上了阴霾，被撒上了鲜血。</p>
<p>而他什么也不能做，什么也做不了。像个傻子站在原地，双腿被灌满铅，瞬间被抽走了全部的灵魂和气力。恐惧，离他这么近。</p>
<p>同样，失去，也近在咫尺。</p>
<p>当他终于迈开腿的时候，已经有人挡在了他的身前，阻止他下一步的前进。在人群的缝隙间，他看见金泰亨的脖子被扎进了獠牙，鲜血在喷涌，少年的身子像被撕裂的纸片般破碎。</p>
<p>混乱，喊叫，阵痛着耳膜。推搡，逃离，没有预兆的分离。也许，还是没有告别的永别。</p>
<p>田柾国挣扎着嘶吼，却被人禁锢住双臂，是啊，他在别人眼里就是个还没长大的小孩，他有什么能力去守护那些珍贵的人们，守护他所珍惜的人。</p>
<p>眼睁睁地看着金泰亨被拖走，地上留下一串鲜红蜿蜒的血迹。</p>
<p>紧接着太阳爬到了头顶，田柾国觉得自己从来没有一刻那么讨厌光芒。令人头晕目眩的醒目，一切狼狈的残局都看得一清二楚。</p>
<p>假如说夜晚能给他带来安全感，那是因为黑夜仿佛能掩盖一切情绪，掩盖一切发生过的事情。就藏匿在不见光的夜里，还能独自待在角落自欺欺人。</p>
<p>只是从现在起降临的夜晚，再也给不了他想要的安全感。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>过着看似远离世俗的生活，无尽的黑暗，偶尔在夜间出去捕食牛羊，也算是安逸。只不过度日如年。</p>
<p>拖着一身空虚的躯壳，往里面填充着维持行动的血液，躲避着一切威胁到自己的要素，苟且，阴暗，见不得光。在黑夜的间隙里穿梭，一晃就是十几年。</p>
<p>其实在金泰亨的认知里，时间的流逝对他来说已经造不成什么实质上的影响了。</p>
<p>身体的生长变化也停滞在了成年之际，相貌和身高都停滞他最美好的年华，而在这个时期他什么美好的事情都没有经历过。</p>
<p>亲密家人的陪伴，情窦初开的少年情怀，鲜花，阳光，雨滴，泥土，湿润细腻的感情。</p>
<p>都只是渴望，是幻灭在阳光下的泡沫，不堪一击，只剩下短暂的幻想，伴随着听不见的破碎的声音，不留一点痕迹。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>冒着星火的枪炮，在夜空中划出姣美的弧线，当火种纷纷坠落，那座古堡便陷入了火海。</p>
<p>被蛮横顶撞开来的大门，各式各样的武器在等待着出击。那群人像是做好了十足的准备，打算将这个血族的据点一锅端。</p>
<p>理由是什么？</p>
<p>当然没什么理由。不需要理由，他们只是不想在同一片土地上有着可能会威胁到自己的另一个种族。尽管这些“恐怖的另类”里，还有他们自己曾经亲密无间的亲眷。</p>
<p>“他们早就不是我们的家人了。”</p>
<p>“他们是一群没有思想的杀人狂魔。”</p>
<p>那些戴着面具的尽管嘴上说着这样的话，实际上还是心虚得很。人心究竟可以冰冷坚硬到哪种地步，恐怕只有他们自己知道。</p>
<p>相对于之前的无措，这回他们算是掌握了完美的对战方法。十几年前，那场血腥的闹剧，似乎给他们带来了很大的帮助。</p>
<p>当年留下来的没有“处理”完毕的血族，被带去做实验，怎么做才能一击毙命，换种说法，怎么样能让他们彻底死亡。</p>
<p>火烧，分肢，砍头，木桩钉心脏，银做的子弹，当然还有致命的阳光。腐烂肿胀的皮肤，流血灌脓的伤口，模糊失焦的眼球，被抓住的血族求死不得，生生不息的折磨一波接着一波。</p>
<p>那些面具即使盖住了熟悉的相貌，丑陋的人心却依旧清晰地袒露在他们眼前。</p>
<p>血族早就不需要视力了，他们能够根据气味和血液感知。谁是谁，谁又做了什么，他们其实都知道，不说破罢了。在曾经爱过的人面前撕破脸皮，那样子太过于不堪了，显得自负又可怜，到头来都是被倒打一耙。</p>
<p>这个夜晚，同样被恐惧和大火淹没。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>闯入，逼迫，赶尽杀绝。</p>
<p>所有的把式都用尽了，血族在他们的眼皮底下一个接着一个地倒下，有的来不及站立，有的来不及逃。</p>
<p>而金泰亨原本是独自一人呆在古堡后院里发呆，看着自己疯长的指甲，盯着已经发紫的双脚。耳边炸裂开的巨响，将他一把从自己沉浸的回忆世界中拽出来。他转向身后，那火光，鲜血，把他的眼睛烧得更红。</p>
<p>他就知道会有这么一天，从十几年前开始，那些屠刀在他面前挥砍的时候，他就预料到了。只是当时没想过，这会是他的未来。</p>
<p>他有些自嘲的笑了笑，是要逃，还是站在原地等死。他渴望的到底是救赎，还是解脱，也没人知道。</p>
<p>有脚步声了，近了，近了。情绪是高涨的兴奋的，血液里涌荡着难耐的欲望，那是不平等的病态的欲望。</p>
<p>所以现在正可怜生着病的，到底是谁。<br/>挥着刀，开着枪的杀人狂魔，到底是谁。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>金泰亨站在原地没有动，再过几秒钟，那些人就会看见他陌生的背影，将穿过他身体的，可能是尖锐的木桩，可能是一颗特制的银子弹。还有可能是大刀一挥直接身首相离，他摇头笑了笑，眼里尽是不堪的丑态。</p>
<p>他们来了。</p>
<p>那些兴奋的血液混杂在空气里，挑逗刺激着他的神经，扭转，跳动。唯独有一丝淡淡的，平缓的，只属于那一个人的，正独自平静。</p>
<p>田柾国。那是田柾国。</p>
<p>他一直想见却不敢见的人。来了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>穿着黑袍掩盖在黑夜里的莫名其妙的男人，一个伸手拉拽的动作让那颗本该穿透他的银色子弹，只是消失在了身后无尽的黑夜之中，斩断了几缕无限生长的头发。</p>
<p>金泰亨本该被那个猎人杀死的。或者换个说法，如果田柾国不多手，他本该消失的。他早就忘了自己是怎么死的，鲜活的躯体，血的温度，这些已经离他很远很远了。</p>
<p>记忆中被时间长河磨灭麻木的情感，反复冲刷，到现在也只剩仇恨还在日渐清晰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>他的獠牙早就从牛羊转移到了人类光洁裸露的脖颈上，他看他们在自己身下挣扎踢踹，到最后失去体温成为尸体。</p>
<p>口腔里被血腥味充斥着，流淌的热血被尽数吞进肚子里。是杀戮亦是复仇的快感，当自己被有温度的鲜血淹没，他好像能感受到短暂活着的错觉。</p>
<p>渴望，重复。</p>
<p>吸食血液使他的面颊苍白中泛出颓靡罪恶的紫，金泰亨与自己讨厌的样子相差无几。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>他转身，看到田柾国伸手摘下面具，面无表情地朝着那个猎人近距离开了枪。随着一声枪响，那人不可置信地睁着眼睛倒下，太阳穴被射穿，子弹把那豁口的血肉烤的发黑。</p>
<p>田柾国拿黑袍擦了溅在脸上的血液，抬头，看向金泰亨。</p>
<p>缓缓张嘴，“我手上也沾了血了。”</p>
<p>枪声还回荡在脑子里，盘旋着迟迟不散去。<br/>少年的声音早就变得低沉，带了点许久没开口说话的沙哑。语调波澜不惊。</p>
<p>话里的言外之意，我和你没有什么不同。<br/>别把我推开。</p>
<p>那次别离，金泰亨就是那样把田柾国推开了。<br/>为此他在自责和后悔中长大，一点点让自己变强大就是为了能再见到他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>间隔十几年的重逢，刚开口，就带来了这么具有戏剧性的开幕。要说田柾国是怎么凭借一个陌生的背影认出金泰亨的，在这段没有见面的时间里，自他成年了开始参加族人安排的猎人训练，只要有机会踩点，他就会跟上。</p>
<p>带着和其他人不一样的目的，在黑夜的掩饰之下，把充满担心和挂念的目光挂在那人身上。</p>
<p>月光下映照的身躯，纤长，脆弱。</p>
<p>几年，五年，十年，十几年。</p>
<p>回忆就像是空洞的种子，无尽的思绪从那里面跑出来，飘到窗外，未萌芽就消亡，布满霜花。牙齿用力咬合，咯咯作响。生命早已燃烧殆尽，什么是无言的悔意，什么是哀愁的解药，时间长河里零散破碎的回忆，在冬夜里停滞冻结。</p>
<p>成长的身躯，成长，又停止。简洁的短发也长成了能飞扬在空中的长发。不一样的皮肤，异常的颜色，还有以前那双温柔的眸子，也染上了猩红的血色。</p>
<p>还是一样的动人心魄。</p>
<p>如同往昔。</p>
<p>他想过很多次与金泰亨见面该说的话，草稿在心底打了千遍万遍，到了那人面前便全部推翻，只是希望他不要推开自己，能好好看着自己。</p>
<p>抬起眼眸，是褐与红的相遇。道不出口的思念，沉默，在两人之间弥漫开来。火光还在持续闪耀着，耳边渐渐没了风声。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>金泰亨想把自己藏起来。</p>
<p>在田柾国面前他无处遁形，他不知道那人会怎么看他。会把他当作怪物吗，会...不敢接近他吗？</p>
<p>他没有自信，本来也不该抱有任何希望。</p>
<p>可是田柾国在他面前做出的这些举动，不得不令他多想。杀人，为了谁？为了他？以一种什么样的理由，那么冰冷，那么干脆。不带犹豫，没有停顿，以一副金泰亨从来没有见过的面貌。</p>
<p>那时候少年总是温和明朗地笑着。</p>
<p>眼睛弯成好看的弧度，阳光点缀在眉尾，睫毛投下浅浅的阴影，嘴角上翘着，清风吹过扬起他的衣摆。用温润的嗓音呼唤着他的名字，一边靠近，一边伸出双手，以一种即将要拥抱的姿态。</p>
<p>现如今记忆早就泛黄毁坏，谁也不再是当初那个少年，谁都不是曾经的那个谁。</p>
<p>点燃的火星，从那泛黄的记忆纸张边缘处开始往里蔓延，无声无息，化作灰烬。</p>
<p>风一吹，不落一点痕迹。婉转的悲歌就在空中回荡，不知道是用来纪念，还是可怜的祭奠。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>“走吧。逃远点，没有人会知道你还存在。”</p>
<p>“除了我。”</p>
<p>田柾国对金泰亨说完这句话就转身了。拧过脑袋，带了点狠劲，视线停留在自己的鞋尖。</p>
<p>不过想忍住不回头真是太难了，他还是放下一切偏过头走了过去，将那人一把拥入怀里。</p>
<p>没有温度的身体，让他下意识打了个寒颤，只是不舍得放手，越搂越紧。</p>
<p>这是他第一次抱金泰亨。</p>
<p>有熟悉的味道，但微乎其微，他贪婪的埋在那人的颈间呼吸着，温热的呼吸扑在那苍白泛紫的皮肤上。那人的长发勾缠着他的脸颊，一双垂在身侧的手，犹豫着，犹豫着还是环上了他的肩膀。</p>
<p>一颗心脏的跳动，夹在他们两个人之间。一边散失着热度，一边汲取着眷恋。</p>
<p>松开时抖落了双倍的失落。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这次粗糙的重逢，金泰亨自始自终没有开口说一句话。不是不想说，而正是因为千言万语都堵在喉头，说什么好像都需要仔细斟酌，挣扎犹豫之间时间就过去了，错过了，所以不再有机会。</p>
<p>要和十几年前一样吗，抱着遗憾过了这么多年，好不容易等到了一次相遇的机会，又要什么都不做就离开吗？</p>
<p>不想这样。金泰亨不想这样。他还有多少时间，田柾国还有多少时间，没有人知道明天和意外谁先降临。这副身体本就不该再鲜活，奈何生动又难割舍的情愫让他得以行走至今。</p>
<p>“来找我。”金泰亨说，“你要来找我。”</p>
<p>他曾一次又一次独自在其他血族躲避阳光的白昼里，揭开自己已经结痂的疤，看着那些伤口开裂，细密的愈合，留下狰狞的疤痕。</p>
<p>身体早就没有了痛感，一颗被空虚填补的心脏，却时而还会感觉到疼。他喜欢去感受一切强烈的事物，骄阳，暴雨，给他带来的感官要更为清晰。</p>
<p>密密麻麻的，在皮肤表面和耳边炸裂，思绪这时候由点到面的在全身扩散蔓延，他短暂的觉得自己也许还没有变成没有感情的怪物。</p>
<p>他以为他们之间的距离，是双方互相渐行渐远。只是那团迷雾散去之后，走远的只有他。</p>
<p>田柾国不但没有离开，而且还在不断靠近。所以这段距离算不上太远，是他回头转身小跑一段再稍微伸伸手就能够到的距离。</p>
<p>“田柾国，你一定要来找我。”</p>
<p>再重复一遍，声音在空中停顿的有些干冷。把印象刻画得再深一点，再深一点，穿透他麻木无感的躯体，深入到灵魂，他想要再次见到自己面前的这个人。</p>
<p>再勾缠在一起的手指，谁也舍不得放开。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>火光一现。</p>
<p>那些戴面具的人出现了，以为血族除得一个不落，赶尽杀绝。他们看上去似乎心情很好，只是走过来，发现了地上那具没来得及闭眼的尸体，仓促，慌乱，死的莫名其妙。</p>
<p>就和他们手下刚刚逝去的生命一样。</p>
<p>他们甚至没有停留，没有过问，就好像不需要给出解释或者理由。做了想做的事，这其中付出的代价，谁都有目共睹，所以牺牲一个人，好像没什么大不了的。毕竟这场长达数年游戏，他们才是赢家。</p>
<p>从起初的复仇，到现在毫无理由只是为了证明什么，证明自己比他们强？</p>
<p>剥夺，侵入，杀戮。血淌了一地，不过是穿着厚底皮靴无情的贱踏过去，在空白的地上落上几个凌乱带血的脚印。遥远的星空就在抬头的视线里，美丽，寂静，和那些停滞的鲜活生命一起，升格，在天际里。</p>
<p>干枯易碎的心脏被掏空，糊成一团，是模糊又哀伤的作画，只有夜里的星星能看见。</p>
<p>没有力气说话，没有力气呼吸，没有力气抬起眼皮，当一切未知成了定局，是不是不再会抬头抱有期待，甚至不会去想。因为谁也不知道就此放下，是不是最好的结局。</p>
<p>所以，还不知道的时候，那就试试吧。哪怕是垂死，无论是谁都会挣扎一下的不是吗。</p>
<p>没出息的过了十几年，徒增的难道只有仇恨和愤怒吗。如果自己也像那时凋零的鲜活生命一样，一直就那么停滞不前了，金泰亨不知道自己会不会后悔，因为谁也不愿长眠在满是噩梦的墓地。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>昼夜更替，日复一日，太阳升起又隐没在山脚。</p>
<p>不久后田柾国根据留下的独特的线索找到了金泰亨藏身的地方。连带着几个逃离成功的血族，在几座简陋的木房里过活，野生的动物也能够满足吸食血液欲望的需求。</p>
<p>每到了进食的时候，金泰亨总是躲得远远的。张开獠牙，血红着双眼，沉溺于肮脏本能的丑态，他不想要田柾国看见。他多希望，自己还是那个人记忆里干净美好的少年。不脏，不吸血，不杀人。</p>
<p>他会拿着衣袍把自己的嘴巴擦上好多遍，对着井水的倒影检查好几番才回去。</p>
<p>田柾国看着他也不说话，就仅仅是那样单纯的看着，久久地看着，渐渐弯了眼尾，翘了嘴角。淡淡的笑声在胸膛里震动，传出来就软了听者的耳根。</p>
<p>他不苟言笑太久了，掩饰埋藏自己的情绪早就成了习惯，神奇的是他在他面前，就不会再提心吊胆。新奇，熟悉又有点陌生的金泰亨，他好想了解，好想填补那段要命的空虚。</p>
<p>抬在半空中又停顿的手，交汇的视线在无言中默许。</p>
<p>金泰亨闭上自己的眼睛，向着田柾国缓缓靠近。也是小心翼翼的，放缓了速度，带着试探，带着期待。</p>
<p>温热的掌心摩挲过脸颊上那块年久的伤痕，田柾国温柔地吻上那些红紫的纹路，他们带着差异的体温交织在一起。</p>
<p>伸进衣料下摆，手抚上一段光滑的皮肤，可是紧接着就是一段一段粗糙的起伏。他缓下了手里的动作，借着羞人的月光，舔舐过那些各式的疤痕，一道，两道，专属于金泰亨的疤痕。</p>
<p>再抬头时，对上身下那人湿漉的眼，田柾国觉得对于彼此而言他们谁都没变，他还是那个他，金泰亨还是那个金泰亨。他温柔的吻过他的鼻尖，俯下身靠在他耳边沉吟。</p>
<p>“我叫你爱人。”<br/>“因为我不需要与你相恋，我只想好好爱你。”</p>
<p>尘世繁杂，倘若有什么要将我们划分开来，我认为除了你，没有人能让我做到这点。所以永远不要把我推开，不要让我离开，让我爱你，不带负担，决不妥协。</p>
<p>少年成人，终于道出口的承诺。换来的回答是那人犹豫却分外郑重的点头。</p>
<p>金泰亨从未觉得自己如此温暖。不是被积攒的感情一时冲昏了头脑，而是被太过于温柔的海浪逐渐没过了头顶，一潮一涌，直到整个身体都被把包裹起来，他睡得像个安心的小孩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我总是把月亮当作你。”</p>
<p>安静，皎洁，有时候散发的光辉足矣照亮整个夜空，有时候被浓云遮掩，但也还是透着朦胧的光晕。似近似远，是抬头就能看到，但是伸出手却够不到的遥远距离。怀念，思念，同时又沉默着。</p>
<p>他曾在心底和那月亮说了很多话。</p>
<p>金泰亨靠在田柾国的怀里，仰着头看夜晚的天际，无云无风，世界安静的好像就只剩下他们两个，他可以无所畏惧的讲话，讲给那个人听。声音不大，宛若自言自语。他愿意把田柾国当作自己，他们的关系可以不分你我。</p>
<p>在夜晚的原野里狂奔追逐，翻滚在茂盛的草坡上，世界在不停旋转，等到停下来，他便跌进了那人深邃的眼睛，落满了星光，满眼都是自己，泛着水光闪烁。</p>
<p>在铺天盖地的暴雨中贴身拥抱，冰冷的雨水，冰冷的他。抚过金泰亨额前的湿发，吻过那刻进他过去与未来的眉眼，痴迷又暧昧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>那段日子，他很快乐。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>一切都是那么平静。在这样美好安定的幻象之下，骚动着不安的灵魂。在一个清晨爆发的争吵，让田柾国从恬静的梦境里惊醒。</p>
<p>“你说你放走了几个？”<br/>“挺能耐啊，当你自己是救世主呢？”<br/>“你忘了你爸妈是怎么被咬死的么？给尸体净化还废了我们几个人几天的时间，你说放了就放了？”</p>
<p>空地上围了一圈人，而早晨的质问声，就从人群中心传出来。他们面具下真正的面貌，扭曲又狰狞。固守着所谓的“信念”，打着好听的鼓舞人心的招牌，为了完成自己的私欲，不择手段，不计后果。</p>
<p>看来事情已经暴露了。</p>
<p>金泰亨不能有事。</p>
<p>田柾国边警惕着远离人群边在后退，奔跑的脑海里全是那人笑起来的好看摸样。</p>
<p>只不过有人在拿着笔在一笔一笔地抹黑那人的画像，从眉毛，到眼睛，到鼻梁，到嘴唇。白净的脸上被抹上黑炭，他伸出手来想擦，越用力擦越是于事无补。</p>
<p>从心底上升的寒意，逐渐将田柾国包围住，像个透明的冰罩，闷的他透不过气。他太怕了，他怕那人会无声无息地消失。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>“在哪儿。”<br/>“说吧。”</p>
<p>男人居高临下的看着那个孩子，毫无怜悯之心。一脚踹在那人的肚子上，缩成了一团连痛苦的呼吸声都要抑制。</p>
<p>周围站着的人，没有人站出来替那个孩子说话，抱着臂，是事不关己无所谓的态度，无言的纵容，无声的支持，冷淡的漠视。</p>
<p>一边把人往死里揍，一边要人开口说话。</p>
<p>断断续续的呼吸断了线，男人也不过是烦躁的啧了一声，伸腿把小孩的身体往旁边一踢。</p>
<p>“找吧，反正也指定跑不远。”</p>
<p>撂下一句话，很多人便拿起武器应声开始行动，像是接收到指令的机器，像是没有一点自己的判断没有自己的思想。</p>
<p>人数的优势，完全可以地毯式搜索，踏平一方一草一木。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>“你说，你觉得这世间什么是最美好的东西？”</p>
<p>金泰亨躺在草垛上，伸手去触碰视野里的星星。朦胧，飘渺，摸不着，抓不住，但是很美。他在这十几年的时间里，一直尝试走出来，去追寻什么，找到一点他自己存在的意义。</p>
<p>可是大部分时间都是无果的。如果能够无声无息的消失就好了，当作这样不能被人接受的自己从来没有被认识过，也不会被记住，就这样消失了就好了。</p>
<p>这种想法占据了大脑，他对自己就越发心狠，一身伤痕像是惩罚，又像是不甘的挣扎。</p>
<p>直到那个人说，那个记忆里始终清晰的一张脸，拨开云雾，走到他身边，宛若白昼里的太阳，黑夜里的星辉，他对他说，</p>
<p>“我能触碰的，能抓住的，能好好守护的。"<br/>“就是你啊，金泰亨。”<br/>“世间最美好的存在。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这是一些听上去没头脑的情话，但是听着让人总是满脸笑意满心欢喜。</p>
<p>假如不是现在这副模样，他可能是会开心的将那人扑倒，欺身压上去让他感受自己所有的热情，他们会忘我的接吻，唇舌交缠难舍难分。交融着唾液，带着撩人温度的呼吸，耸动着彼此的欲望。</p>
<p>那些细腻的爱，他会用各种方式让那个人好好感受，那种光是说出口远远还不够表达的感情。</p>
<p>剧烈的心跳声，微红的脸颊，情迷的双眼，彼此相契合的身体与灵魂，没有人可以将他们两人分开。</p>
<p>他希望那个人是永远快乐的，永远幸福的。</p>
<p>不要沾上他的污秽，不能流无谓的鲜血，不能过他这样不见天日的人生。</p>
<p>他或许把那人想的太过于脆弱了，他大可以把那人一同拉向自己的世界，共同堕落，就凭借着他们如同执念一般剪不断磨不灭的感情，那人也是肯定会欣然接受的。</p>
<p>用爱，来捆绑爱。</p>
<p>可是，金泰亨不能这么做。他不能。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>“还好你还在。要走了，他们就要来了。”</p>
<p>当田柾国气喘吁吁地赶到的时候，零散的血族还在进食，他找到躲在牧房的金泰亨，视线却撞上了那双血色的眼瞳。充斥着欲望，血腥，罪恶，狼狈同时又满足。</p>
<p>他愣住了。</p>
<p>金泰亨掩藏得很好，那副从来不在他面前展现的样子，是真实存在的，是绝对不想被他看到的。</p>
<p>獠牙的尖端向下滴着鲜血，长发散乱在身后，他就那样跪坐在地上，瘦削的手里还捧着动物的残肢，血，染红自己的一片视野。</p>
<p>而突然出现的田柾国，就在那视野的正中心，醒目的刺痛他的眼睛。</p>
<p>他紧皱着眉头，进食也进入到尾声。眼角湿润着不知道什么东西流了出来，划过脸颊，带着烫人的温度。那是眼泪，他以为早就流光的眼泪。</p>
<p>湿润透明的，沾染上了嘴角的血。</p>
<p>这样的他，在田柾国眼里是丑陋可怖的吧。</p>
<p>原本就肯定会败露的事情，他还曾经幻想过可以一直隐瞒到底，只要他做的足够好，那么那个形象就能够一直维持，还不算太坏。</p>
<p>现在，他甚至想让那人一枪崩了自己，自耻难忍到了这个地步。</p>
<p>死在最爱的人手里，当然是最美好的结局，为此金泰亨心甘情愿。</p>
<p>让他手端银色手枪，在对视的时候扣下扳机将自己贯穿，就一瞬间，身体向后仰，能听到耳边呼啸的风声，还有视野里模糊的夜空，那会是他这一生中看过的最美好的风景。</p>
<p>他没有鲜血可以流，场面不会有多么血腥难看。只是，剩下来的那个人会背负多少沉重的深情走下去。<br/>田柾国，将会怎么办。</p>
<p>他不知道。</p>
<p>他看着田柾国慢慢走过来，别在腰间的银枪被安静的取出来，把玩着手柄，上下晃动。</p>
<p>多想结束，他期待一声枪响在自己头顶响起。金泰亨闭上了眼睛，以一种极其虔诚的姿势跪坐在地上，双手放在膝盖，下颌微扬。近了，他闻得到空气里那人依旧安稳平静的血味。</p>
<p>“来，杀了我。”<br/>话音未落枪响了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>世界陷入一片颠倒空白。</p>
<p>混沌，寂静，洁白无比。原来真正的死亡是这种感觉，像是被丢到异世界，没有任何声音，没有任何人，他甚至看不见自己。</p>
<p>几秒钟以前那人毫不犹豫地开了枪，眼神里或多或少夹着一些纷繁复杂的神色，他还没有来得及去细细解读。不过，现在都已经无所谓了。</p>
<p>田柾国是知道他想解脱的。从那些多数伤痕就能判断出来，以一副如此的模样，苟活在这世上，恐惧，孤独无时不刻不在袭涌而来。可是随着枪响，那阴冷暗淡无光的世界，就此消失了。</p>
<p>可是，一想到再也见不到那人，心脏就开始剧烈的疼痛，如同尖锐的刀子往里面捅搅着，割断血管，热血喷涌而出，在那一片洁白的世界里，也染上了一大片的猩红。</p>
<p>悔吗？从那晚点头的瞬间便开始悔。</p>
<p>从那开始，他本不该那么自私，给田柾国任何的期待。不现实且长久不了的感情，假如要割舍也只会连带着两人一起痛。</p>
<p>而留下来的那个人，终是痛中之痛的。刻进骨髓，融进血肉。</p>
<p>田柾国，应该会恨他吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>杀你？我怎么舍得。</p>
<p>落在唇间的吻，短暂的触碰和含吮。</p>
<p>缓慢睁开眼睛的时候，是那人才刚拉远距离的脸，当视野变得稍微清晰，那明显的血色，却来自于一只猩红的野玫瑰。</p>
<p>“这个欢迎，未免架势太大了吧。”</p>
<p>嗤笑一声，田柾国将那只野玫递到他面前，已经摘去尖刺的茎叶拿在手里，没有任何让他不舒服的感觉。</p>
<p>他其实早就没有痛觉了，可田柾国的一举一动仍然保持着原先相处的习惯，总是会替他着想，什么都想着他。</p>
<p>哪怕是现在，见到了他那副不堪入目的模样。<br/>还愿意吻他，来的路上即使匆忙，还愿带上一只美艳的玫瑰，摘下尖刺递到他手心。</p>
<p>没有偏见，坦诚相爱，像他承诺的那样一如既往，温润如水。</p>
<p>“起来了，该走了，换地方。”那人轻声唤着他，拉着他站起来，为他拭去膝盖缀上的尘土。</p>
<p>连带着打碎了他那过于个人主义的虚妄幻象。</p>
<p>他有些自嘲地笑了笑，摇了摇脑袋，用微乎其微的声音，贴近田柾国的耳侧，说了句“对不起。”尾音带了点清淡的笑意。</p>
<p>在那人不明所以的眼神里，拉过他的手，走了出去。</p>
<p>这回他们逃了很远很远，田柾国没有再回去，他身边也只有金泰亨一个血族。</p>
<p>他本就不是博爱的人，如果多余的怜悯成了累赘，他也会毫不犹豫地抛掉。</p>
<p>只是这回，那些血族不再想要逃了，算是自我放弃自我了结，这场长达了十几年的荒谬的拉锯战，始终因为仁慈占了下风的他们，决定从一而终，画上句点。</p>
<p>他们抬起疲惫苍紫的脸，看着金泰亨和田柾国，嘴角勾起轻微的弧度，缓缓开口说话的态势，就像是挑逗小孩的长辈。</p>
<p>“你们还有可以憧憬的未来。他待你如往昔，同曾经一般珍惜，你和他走，还有陪伴还有后盾，还有远方。”</p>
<p>“那远方，必定是你们二人可以共同走过的。而我们，已经成了家人眼中的异类，他们时常会想到我们，想的是如何将我们更加便利快捷的处死，早就没了儿女长情。”</p>
<p>“等一个重逢，等一个相聚。算是了结了自己最后的心愿，哪怕，这重逢这相聚，是暴力的是血腥的，这也是我们脑海中已经料想到的结局。”</p>
<p>说白了，就是等在原地，等一个终结。</p>
<p>不做反抗，本是被看轻的生命体，被践踏久了连自己也失了那份自尊心。要说是可悲，不如说是自卑自负成了习惯，泯灭了原始本能所拥有的强大力量。</p>
<p>成了区区人类，手下的亡魂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>不要回头，不要回头，一直走，一直走。</p>
<p>在黑夜和无光的黎明赶路，他们风餐露宿，茹毛饮血，渐渐活成了彼此的样子。穿越了森林，淌过了沼泽，春夏秋冬，两个人，就足够。</p>
<p>金泰亨也不再避着田柾国进食了，只是让那人拉开距离，别勾起了他好不容易压下去的本能。彼此尊重，也相伴走过了以前从没有想过的长久时空。</p>
<p>时过境迁，他爱人的容貌也渐渐有了衰老的痕迹，而他，始终是少年的模样。相视一笑，恍若隔世。</p>
<p>“我未曾想过我能与你相伴至老。”因为我曾经多么想结束这痛苦世间的生活。</p>
<p>“我想过。”田柾国轻巧的冲他撇撇嘴，挑了挑眉，一双眸子却还是同那年少时一般闪着亮光。</p>
<p>那幸福的彼岸，好像也并不是那么艰难达到。</p>
<p>永远这个词眼，也并不是那么遥不可及。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>“终于醒了啊。”</p>
<p>一泼水直接泼在头上，那乌黑的发丝贴在苍白的头皮。他的眼睛睁不开，周遭的光，声音，一切的一切，都让他心慌发怵。冰冷，他没想过有一天他竟然会害怕冰冷。</p>
<p>手脚被束缚住了，那些筋脉相连的地方都被挑断了。他没有任何力气站起来，甚至连最简单的挪动，也做不到。他被抓住了。</p>
<p>而那段，那几年，最美好的日子，是他昏迷的时段里，可怜他的上帝赐予他的礼物。</p>
<p>他隐约地记得，那天田柾国找到他的时候笑颜如画，拿着一朵野玫瑰单膝跪地，像是什么隆重的约定仪式。他们相拥着接吻，牵手离开。</p>
<p>而当他们刚迈出那道门，就被逮了个正着。扬起的棒槌猛击在后脑勺，他看着田柾国闷哼一声倒地，手却还死死拽着自己的手。</p>
<p>“真感人。”</p>
<p>戴着面具的男人往空地上吐了一口吐沫，厚底的靴子狠狠地在地上撵了几脚。</p>
<p>反手拿出了背上绑着的斧子，用力一挥，无数的血滴在眼前飞溅，田柾国生生被痛地恢复了理智。那只始终牵着金泰亨的手，断在了空中，仍与他交握。</p>
<p>金泰亨看着手中那只温暖的大手，被砍的血肉模糊，切面粗糙，鲜血中隐没着白骨肌腱，一只断手，却还执着地紧扣着他的手指。</p>
<p>他甚至没来得及喊出田柾国的名字。看着他紧皱着眉头喘着粗气，却从没示弱地发出过一声哀嚎。</p>
<p>什么是真正的宁静。一切声音，他都听不见了。身体里涌动的难耐的情绪一直在冲撞，就等着他下发号令，找到一个宣泄的口子。</p>
<p>他拧下了离他最近的一个人的脑袋，随着清脆的骨折声，身首便错了位与这世界道别。</p>
<p>紧接着下一个，他张开獠牙，第一次在非进食期咬上了活物的脖颈。</p>
<p>力度大到要把那人的脖子径直咬断，枪声就在耳边响起，小腿被击中的他跪在地上，双手却还未停歇，逮着谁就直接将那人拖到自己面前，疯狂撕扯着喷涌的动脉，大量的鲜血，就那样溅在他自己的脸上。</p>
<p>争吵，擦枪走火，生命，鲜红的血液，飞扬在空中的长发。</p>
<p>永不停息的疯狂世界。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>果然噩梦会一直延续，美梦只会短暂地存在，过后便消失的无影无踪。</p>
<p>哪有什么永远，哪有什么幸福。美梦易碎，是珍贵的奢侈品，他拥有过，那就已经足够了。</p>
<p>他眼睁睁的看见田柾国被带到了另一块土地，那截不成形的猩红断臂始终刺激着他的眼膜。每一根神经如同复活一般在烧灼，所有的情绪都堆积在头顶，一双眼睛早就烧的通红。</p>
<p>金泰亨觉得自己快要爆炸。</p>
<p>田柾国也是被绑在一起，只不过双手被绑在了靠上的位置。名义上的人道主义都不做秀了，那些所谓的人心，也算是黑透了。</p>
<p>那样坚强的男人，如今被摧残成那个模样。没有一滴眼泪，眼里尽是不甘，却被抹去了反抗的能力。</p>
<p>“真是没想到啊，没想到。他有什么妖术可以把你迷的七荤八素的，能让你连生你养你的家族都抛弃，还打算和这吸血的怪物远走高飞。”</p>
<p>领头的男人踩上田柾国的肩头，伸手蛮横地掰过他的脸，大拇指和食指死死钳住他的面颊，边说话边在用着力。</p>
<p>“说吧，想怎么办，要不做选择吧。”</p>
<p>“毕竟他也咬死了我们几个人，不能让他活，除非，你死。”</p>
<p>“你说对吧田柾国，我们亲爱的，背叛者。”</p>
<p>男人玩味儿地看着他，却没有在那张脸上发现一点怯懦或是求饶的神色。那双眼睛，由下自上地看着他，原本圆乎的眼型也成了尖锐的三角状，令人恶心的强硬和倔强。</p>
<p>那人嘴唇微张，声音干哑，却铿锵有力。<br/>“去死吧。”</p>
<p>他听后愤怒地一脚把田柾国踢翻，转过身，没有人看得到他因为害怕心慌而颤抖的眼神。</p>
<p>田柾国是真正的强者，而他，要把这个强者夭折在成长之际的起点。这样，将没有任何人可以威胁到他的唯一地位。这两个人，都必死无疑。</p>
<p>把他们分开，无尽的折磨，人没了人的样子，獠牙和指甲也被磨的平整。</p>
<p>死寂，像噩梦一般笼罩在这片土地上，而那些做着噩梦的主人公们，好像还没有要醒的样子。夜里沉重的敲击和鞭打声，始终是孤独的。</p>
<p>因为金泰亨和田柾国都默契地没有出声。</p>
<p>痛，也不过如此。更多的是想再看一眼心底那人的样子。他也一定在好好坚持着吧。</p>
<p>我们之间还有一个约定没有完成呢，他答应我要带着我去看一场最盛世浩荡的日出。</p>
<p>或是在海边，或是在山顶，当遥远的天际开始泛起金光，火热的星球开始散发耀眼的光芒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>在那之后的一天凌晨，他们被钉在了十字架上，四周全是垒得很高的干草垛。</p>
<p>围观的人熙熙攘攘，除去那些带着面具的大人，房子那边还有许多肆无忌惮在玩耍打闹的小孩。天真无邪，脸上洋溢着可爱的笑容，笑声在那空地上嘹亮无比。</p>
<p>有两个小孩追逐到了草垛的周围，看到了十字架上的金泰亨和田柾国。疑惑的停下了自己的脚步，拿着玩具的双手，也垂在了身侧。他们看看那两人，再转身看看戴着面具的大人们。</p>
<p>“为什么哥哥们在流血？”</p>
<p>“他们快死了吗？”</p>
<p>“为什么他们会死？”</p>
<p>小孩再转过头看向两人，“这样很痛吧？”</p>
<p>他慢慢走过去，小心翼翼的样子惹笑了金泰亨。田柾国看金泰亨笑了，即使没有力气再去控制脸部的肌肉，眼里也全是宠溺的笑意。</p>
<p>在他们的注视下，小孩把那个玩具放在了草垛旁边，还打算抬头和他们说些什么的时候，领头的男人出来了。</p>
<p>立马喊了人把小孩抱走，而玩具，就被遗落在了地上。</p>
<p>随即，下令，点火。</p>
<p>噼里啪啦的燃烧的干草，无数的火舌很快舔舐到了两人的身上，高温，热浪，吞噬了玩具，也淹没了他们。</p>
<p>而此时，天空的一侧开始升起那团光热的球体，汇聚着孕育众生的力量，金色，在世间蔓延。</p>
<p>将那些阴暗的罪恶，洗刷的一点不剩。</p>
<p>田柾国将永远不会在夜里不安，金泰亨将永远不会惧怕晨光。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>“这是我看过最美的日出。”</p>
<p>他最后的声音，像是一句赞美，也像是一声叹息。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-end-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>